nariosfcfandomcom-20200213-history
El Còrdoba-León Internacional Corporación
El Còrdoba-León Internacional Corporación is a global transport and distributing company based in Botellín, Colombia. It was founded in the mid 2000s in Tarantilla, by Mr. CW and Manuel Rojas. It provides sea freight forwarding, contract logistics, and some overland business within South America. As of 2018, it has more than fifty offices in eight countries, with over 1,000 employees. History Early Years and Inception The company was created in the mid 2000s, by businessmen Mr. CW and Manuel Rojas. The two had previously worked together in Tarantilla, for an export company that distributed coal, nickel, and gold to the United States. The idea was conceived after the partnership moved to Botellín, where Rojas could be closer to his family. It was initially created for overland distribution of hardware products between countries, primarily Brazil, Argentina, and Uruguay. Success and Expansion By 2007, El Còrdoba-León Corporación had signed large contracts in six South American countries, working closely with transport companies from the United States, and distributing those goods further south. The company's big break came in 2008 when Gaunter-Ohdim Inc., an appliance manufacturer from Tenant Bay, Louisiana, asked El Còrdoba-León to distribute a shipment of appliances to Liberia. It was the first time the company completed a transatlantic shipment. Following the success, "Internacional" was added to the company name. Rise of International Success and Current Dealings Over the next decade, El Còrdoba-León expanded to Europe, after opening offices in Mallégos and Valencesto, Spain. The company continued to distribute products to Spain, and eventually Portugal, Morocco, and France. Their largest shipment came in 2014, when they were asked to distribute 150,000 tons of goods from Colombia to Varcellona, Spain. The contract brought great wealth to the company and its employees. Today, El Còrdoba-León Internacional Corporación distributes goods mainly from South America to Europe, primarily Spain and Portugal. The company also does smaller trades and distributions to the United States, and Western Africa. While they have seen great success, there have been major cutbacks to handle demands, and to ensure the success of all distributions. Organization and Business Ventures The group currently employs over 1,000 employees, with the majority operating from Colombia. The company's current headquarters are in Botellín, Colombia, along the Uribe Coast. The largest offices outside of Colombia are found in Mallégos, Spain, and Buenas Tierras in Argentina. However, the company has offices in four continents. It is organized in the following four geographical divisions: South America (based in Botellín, Colombia and Buenas Tierras, Argentina) Europe (based in Mallégos, Spain) North America (based in Urraca, Florida, United States) Africa and Middle East (in Parakasha, Morocco) Narios FC In 2015, El Còrdoba-León purchased Narios FC, a failing soccer club from Muñoz, Colombia, for $15,000,000. The team relocated to Botellín, Colombia, after the completion of El Còrdoba-León Megaplex, a brand new 75,000 seat stadium and housing complex. Mr. CW promptly took over as owner of the team, and began scouting potential players to turn the team's success around. For the upcoming 2018 season, the team has brought in a number of talented and seemingly unknown players from around the world. Perhaps the largest and most shocking acquisition was for Shmeckle Dorf, an international phenom widely regarded as the world's next great soccer star. Controversies A handful of speculations and rumors have arisen around the company, most in regards to a possible illicit and sinister operation, coinciding with the South American drug cartels. Almost all of these claims have been shot down and proved against, however.